


I'm Here

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of S1</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Stephen stood motionless, watching as Ditzy worked frantically to stabilise Ryan enough for him to survive the journey to the hospital. He hadn't moved since Cutter had staggered back through the anomaly carrying Ryan's limp, blood-covered body.

Finally, Ditzy stood and signalled the men to pick the stretcher up and carry it to the ambulance waiting beyond the security cordon. Stephen found he could move again and he ran forward, taking Ryan's hand in his. One of the paramedics tried to stop him climbing into the ambulance but he brushed them off.

"I'm here, Tom. You're going to be fine."


End file.
